Christmas Day
by chochoberry
Summary: [TaoHun] Sehun yang merasa sangat kehilangan Chanyeol dan Tao yang sangat mencintai Sehun - bad summary - [repost]


**tittle : Christmas Day**

**author : chochoberry**

**main cast : Huang Zi Tao, Oh SeHun, other**

nggak suka mending jangan baca ^^/

******_warning :YAOI ! cerita ini ngebosenin, awas ketiduran di saat membaca, banyak typo (s) maklum author masih abal - abal_**

ooo

ooo

ooo

"_Andwee ! Chanyeol hyung ! ireona—hiks"_

"_Sehuna—tabahkan hatimu sayang—Chanyeol sudah tenang di alam sana"_

"_Ani—ani, Chanyeol hyung nggak boleh pergi ! hiks—"_

"_Jangan begini Sehuna—kamu harus tegar, kamu harus kuat—Chanyeol pasti akan sedih melihatmu seperti ini"_

"_Andwee ! Chanyeol hyung !"_

"ANDWEE !"

Sehun langsung terbangun dari tidurnya. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal dan dari matanya keluar buliran bening. Mimpi itu datang lagi, mimpi dimana ia harus kehilangan orang yang sangat dicintainya dan mengubah semua hari-hari Sehun.

"Chanyeol hyung—aku merindukanmu" ujar Sehun lirih, "Sangat merindukanmu—aku benar-benar tersiksa tanpamu, hyung".

Sehun menghapus air matanya kasar, dia tidak boleh begini bukankah ia sudah berjanji akan menjadi namja yang kuat meski Chanyeol tidak ada lagi di sampingnya. Sehun melihat ke arah jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 01.00 am. Lalu, matanya beralih pada kalender yang tergantung di balik pintu kamarnya. Sekarang, adalah tanggal 18 Desember, itu berarti 1 minggu lagi adalah hari natal dan hari dimana Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Sehun menghela nafasnya, di otaknya terbayang lagi peristiwa 2 tahun yang lalu, dengan mata kepalanya sendiri ia melihat sebuah mobil menghantam dengan keras tubuh kekasihnya itu, lalu ia juga melihat darah segar yang mengalir dari kepala Chanyeol. Chanyeol memang sempat dibawa ke rumah sakit namun karena kepalanya terbentur dengan sangat keras dan banyak kehilangan darah, akhirnya Chanyeol menyerah kepada malaikat kematian. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, ia pergi meninggalkan Sehun. Sejak saat itu, Sehun yang awalnya adalah sosok namja yang ceria dan murah senyum menjadi sosok yang dingin dan tertutup.

Sehun membaringkan badannya, sekali lagi ia melihat kalender namun kali ini matanya tertuju pada angka 25, ia menandai tanggal itu dengan spidol hitam, semenjak kematian Chanyeol, Sehun sudah tidak mengenal lagi hari natal, yang ia tahu tanggal 25 Desember adalah tanggal suram dalam hidupnya.

* * *

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.30 pm, Sehun sudah siap untuk berangkat ke sekolahnya. Ia pun keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju ruang makan, dimana ayah dan ibunya sedang sarapan.

"Selamat pagi, appa—umma"

"Selamat pagi, Sehuna" ujar kedua orang tuanya bersamaan.

"Bagaimana tidurmu semalam sayang ? nyenyak ?" tanya Ny. Oh.

Sehun menatap ibunya, lalu mengangguk pelan. Ia tidak mungkin menceritakan bahwa akhir-akhir ini mimpi buruk itu selalu datang menghampirinya, ia tidak mau membuat kedua orang tuanya khawatir.

Sehun menyantap rotinya dalam diam, membuat Tn dan Ny. Oh saling berpandangan. Dulu, Sehun tidak suka dengan kesunyian jadi dia akan berceloteh ria sepanjang sarapan tapi sekarang—jangan berbicara mengeluarkan satu kata pun ia enggan. Tn dan Ny. Oh benar-benar merindukan Sehun yang dulu.

"Ehem—Sehuna" ujar Tn. Oh memecah keheningan yang terjadi.

Sehun yang sedang makan langsung menatap ayahnya, "Ne appa ?"

"Natal tahun ini—appa dan eomma akan merayakannya di rumah sepupu appa, dan kami berharap kamu bisa ikut, Sehuna".

Sehun menatap ibu dan ayahnya bergantian, "Appa, umma—kalian pasti tahu—"

"Sehuna—sampai kapan kamu akan begini terus ? natal tahun lalu, kamu hanya mengurung diri di kamar, sadarlah sayang—apa yang kamu lakukan tidak akan membuat semuanya berubah, yang ada kamu malah menyiksa dirimu sendiri" kali ini Ny. Oh yang berbicara.

Sehun terdiam mendengar ucapan ibunya, dia tahu ucapan ibunya itu benar—sangat benar malah namun dia tidak bisa, kehilangan Chanyeol sama saja seperti kehilangan separuh hidupnya.

"Apa yang dikatakan umma mu benar, Sehuna—jangan terlalu larut dalam kesedihan, Chanyeol pasti akan sedih jika melihatmu seperti ini padahal kejadian itu sudah 2 tahun yang lalu"

Sehun meletakkan pisau dan garpunya di atas piring, ia sudah kehilangan moodnya untuk sarapan, "Umma, appa—aku pergi ke sekolah dulu" ujar Sehun sambil beranjak meninggalkan ruang makan.

Sedangkan Tn dan Ny. Oh hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang melihat tingkah anak semata wayangnya itu.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju sekolahnya karena kebetulan letak sekolah Sehun terbilang cukup dekat dengan rumahnya. Biasanya, Chanyeol akan menjemput Sehun menggunakan motornya, lalu Sehun akan memeluk pinggang Chanyeol erat dan ketika sudah sampai di gerbang sekolah, Sehun akan mencium bibir Chanyeol sebelum kekasihnya itu berangkat ke kampusnya. Ah ! mengingat itu saja sudah membuat hati Sehun sakit, ketika ia menyadari bahwa hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi.

"Sehun !" teriak Jongin dan Tao saat melihat Sehun masuk ke kelas.

Sehun hanya memandang kedua sahabatnya itu sebentar lalu ia duduk di bangkunya. Jongin dan Tao langsung menghampiri Sehun.

"Hei—kamu kenapa ? ada masalah ?" tanya Jongin.

Sehun menggeleng.

"Appamu memarahimu gara-gara kemarin nilai ujian bahasa inggrismu jelek ?" tanya Tao.

Sehun menggeleng untuk kedua kalinya.

"Atau semua koleksi komikmu di sita oleh appamu ?" Jongin menerka lagi.

Sehun menggeleng untuk ketiga kalinya.

"Karena Chanyeol hyung ?"

Sehun terdiam, dia tidak menggeleng maupun mengangguk. Ditatapnya wajah Tao, "Bukan urusanmu !".

"Ternyata benar—kamu masih belum bisa melupakan Chanyeol hyung, oh ayolah Sehun—sampai kapan kamu mau begini terus ? kamu harus melanjutkan hidupmu !" ujar Tao kesal.

"Sudah ku bilang ini bukan urusanmu !"

"Sehun dengarkan aku—"

"Cukup ! aku tidak mau mendengarkan apapun darimu !" Sehun langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan Tao dan Jongin.

Tao hanya memandang sendu kepergian Sehun, sedangkan Jongin menepuk pundak Tao.

"Bersabarlah—mungkin Sehun masih belum bisa melihat cintamu karena hatinya sudah tertutup oleh cintanya kepada Chanyeol hyung, tapi aku yakin suatu saat Sehun akan membuka hatinya untukmu".

Tao hanya tersenyum miris mendengar ucapan Jongin. "Tapi kapan, Jongin-ah ? aku sendiri sudah tidak yakin, apakah aku masih bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi".

"Jangan menyerah—buktikan kalau kamu memang benar-benar mencintai Sehun, kesabaran itu memang pahit tapi buahnya akan sangat manis".

Tao memandang sahabatnya itu, "Terima kasih, Jongin-ah"

Tao sangat mencintai Sehun bahkan sebelum Sehun mengenal Chanyeol. Tao mencintainya, sejak mereka kelas 2 SMP, namun sayang Tao terlalu malu untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya dan dia juga tidak mau merusak persahabatannya dengan Sehun. Tapi, Tao harus menelan pil pahit kirarena waktu kelas 1 SMA, Sehun mengenal Chanyeol dan tidak lama setelah itu mereka berpacaran. Meskipun begitu, Tao tetap mencintai Sehun dan mencoba berharap suatu saat nanti Sehun bisa menjadi miliknya.

10 menit lagi bel masuk berbunyi namun Sehun belum juga kembali ke kelas. Tentu saja, ini membuat Tao khawatir.

"Jongin-ah, aku pergi dulu !"

"Memangnya mau kemana—ya ! Tao ! aku belum selesai bicara !" teriak Jongin kesal karena melihat Tao yang pergi begitu saja tanpa mendengarkan ucapannya.

Tao terus berjalan menyusuri sekolah, namun ia tidak bisa menemukan Sehun. Di kantin, perpustakaan, toilet, gudang sekolah, semua sudah Tao datangi tapi tetap saja ia tidak melihat Sehun. Tiba-tiba, di otaknya teringat sesuatu.

"_Aku sangat suka berada di atap sekolah, karena aku bisa melihat langit yang cerah disini"_

Tanpa pikir panjang, Tao langsung pergi menuju tempat yang ia yakini Sehun berada disana. Sesampainya, di atap sekolah Tao langsung menemukan sosok namja manis yang sedang tertidur di sebuah kursi panjang yang kebetulan berada disitu. Dengan perlahan, Tao mendekati Sehun. Ia pun berjongkok di samping Sehun, diamatinya wajah Sehun yang sedang tertidur. Benar-benar seperti malaikat, ia terlihat damai dalam tidurnya. Tao mengangkat tangannya hendak menyentuh pipi Sehun, namun niat itu diurungkannya karena ia takut menganggu tidurnya.

Tao menghela nafasnya, ketika ia sadar bahwa akhir-akhir ini Sehun tidak pernah tersenyum. Ia benar-benar merindukan senyuman manis yang terukir indah di bibir mungil Sehun.

"Sehun, aku tahu kamu telah terluka, aku rasa aku tidak bisa membayangkan seberapa besar hatimu terluka karena kehilangan Chanyeol hyung, tapi—kamu lupa satu hal, kamu masih hidup, dan pasti ada alasan untuk hidup, pasti ada tujuan. Sehun, suatu hari nanti kamu akan tersenyum lagi, aku ingin menolongmu agar kamu bisa tersenyum" ujar Tao sambil terus memandang wajah Sehun. "Satu hal lagi—aku mencintaimu, Sehun, sangat mencintaimu bahkan sebelum dirimu mengenal Chanyeol hyung". Setelah berucap demikian, Tao memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas karena ia benar-benar tidak tega untuk membangunkan Sehun.

Setelah Tao pergi, Sehun membuka matanya. Ia tidak tidur dan ia mendengar semua ucapan Tao termasuk pengakuan bahwa Tao sangat mencintainya. Sehun benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa Tao memendam cintanya selama ini. Dan entah mengapa, ucapan Tao tadi membuat jantung Sehun berdebar bahkan dapat dilihat rona merah di wajahnya. Sehun memegang dadanya, merasakan debaran tidak normal yang berasal dari jantungnya.

"Apa yang terjadi denganku ?"

Sehun merogoh saku celananya, mengambil sebuah benda berbentuk persegi panjang atau biasa disebut ponsel. Sehun memadang layar ponselnya yang memakai wallpaper dirinya dengan Chanyeol, tampak disitu Chanyeol mencium pipinya, dan Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Chanyeol hyung—bolehkah aku jatuh cinta lagi ?"

* * *

.

.

.

Semenjak pengakuan Tao 2 hari yang lalu, Sehun selalu menghindari Tao, sebisa mungkin ia akan menjaga jarak dengan namja bermata panda itu. Tidak ! Sehun tidak membenci Tao, tapi ia hanya bingung, sejak Tao bilang bahwa ia sangat mencintai Sehun, jantungnya selalu berdebar dan ia akan salah tingkah jika terlalu dekat dengan Tao.

Namun, hari ini ia tidak melihat Tao, tentu saja hal ini membuat Sehun bertanya-tanya karena Tao adalah tipikal anak rajin, apapun yang terjadi, Tao pasti akan masuk sekolah kecuali—ah ! jangan-jangan Tao sedang sakit.

"Jongin ! Tao kemana ?" tanya Sehun saat melihat Jongin yang masuk kelas.

"Dia sedang sakit, gara-gara semalam kehujanan" jawab Jongin.

"Benarkah ? lalu bagaimana keadaannya sekarang ?" tanya Sehun dengan nada khawatir.

Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya heran, karena tumben sekali Sehun mengkhawatirkan Tao, "Dia sudah ke dokter, katanya ia harus beristirahat selama 1-2 hari, nih—dia menitipkan surat untuk izin tidak masuk sekolah padaku" Jongin menunjukkan sebuah amplop putih pada Sehun.

"Oh begitu" ujar Sehun, dapat dilihat jika Sehun sedikit sedih karena untuk 2 hari ke depan ia tidak akan bertemu dengan Tao. Tunggu, tunggu ! sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Sehun ? kenapa tiba-tiba dirinya jadi sangat mengkhawatirkan Tao—apakah ini pertanda hati Sehun mulai terbuka untuk Tao ?

Sepulang sekolah, Sehun tidak langsung pulang ke rumahnya melainkan ke rumah Tao, ia ingin menjenguknya. Dan kini, Sehun tengah berdiri di depan sebuah rumah, ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya mengetuk pintu rumah itu.

CEKLEK !

Pintu rumah itu terbuka menampilan sesosok yeoja paruh baya, siapa lagi kalau bukan ibunya Tao.

"Annyeong ahjumma" sapa Sehun sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Nado annyeong Sehuna—kamu pasti mau menjenguk Tao ya ? ayo—ayo masuk !" suruh Ny. Huang pada Sehun.

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya lalu ia pun masuk mengikuti Ny. Huang yang berjalan di depannya.

"Kamu temui saja Tao di dalam kamarnya—ahjumma mau melanjutkan masak dulu" ujar Ny. Huang sambil mengelus rambut Sehun. Setelah berucap demikian, Ny. Huang pergi meninggalkan Sehun, menuju kerajaannya alias dapur.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sehun langsung mengetuk pintu kamar Tao.

TOK ! TOK !

Tidak ada jawaban.

TOK ! TOK !

Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

TOK ! TOK !

Hasilnya tetap sama, tidak ada jawaban.

Karena ketukan pintunya tidak membuahkan hasil, maka Sehun memutuskan untuk masuk saja ke kamar Tao. Dengan perlahan, Sehun membuka pintu kamar Tao, dilongokkan kepalanya ke dalam, dan akhirnya ia tahu mengapa Tao tidak mendengar ketukannya. Tao sedang tidur. Dengan hati-hati, Sehun melangkahkan kakinya, mendekati ranjang Tao.

Ternyata, Tao tertidur saat ia membaca sebuah buku karena di atas dadanya terdapat sebuah buku yang cukup tebal, selain itu Tao masih menggunakan kacamata bacanya. Sehun mengambil buku yang berada di dada Tao, lalu meletakkannya di meja kecil di samping tempat tidur, ia juga melepaskan kacamata Tao yang bertengger indah di wajahnya. Sehun juga membenarkan letak selimut Tao. Setelah itu, ia pun duduk di kursi belajar Tao sambil memperhatikan wajah Tao. Tidak dapat dipungkiri, Tao memang mempunyai wajah yang tampan, jadi tidak heran jika banyak orang yang ingin menjadikannya sebagai kekasih. Tapi, Tao selalu menolak jika ada yang menembaknya ketika Sehun bertanya apa alasannya, Tao selalu menjawab karena dirinya sudah mencintai seseorang tapi Tao tidak akan pernah mau menjawab, ketika ditanya siapa orang yang dicintainya.

"Sehun—"

Sehun yang melamun langsung tersentak ketika ia mendengar Tao memanggil namanya. Rupanya, Tao sedang mengigau. Sehun langsung menghampiri Tao dan duduk disampingnya, ia tidak menyangka, dirinya muncul di mimpi Tao.

"Aku mencintaimu—sangat mencintaimu, Sehun, aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku—" Tao terus saja mengigau tanpa menyadari Sehun yang tengah memandangnya.

"Apakah Tao mimpi buruk ? haruskah aku membangunkannya ?" gumam Sehun saat ia melihat Tao yang sedang bergerak-gerak gelisah.

"Sehun, aku mohon jangan pergi, tetaplah disini—" igau Tao.

Sehun yang melihat Tao yang semakin gelisah, langsung naik ke tempat tidur Tao dan memposisikan dirinya di samping namja itu. Ia langsung memeluk Tao dari samping lalu membisikkan sesuatu, "Tenanglah—aku ada disini, dan aku tidak akan kemana-mana"

Ajaib, Tao langsung tenang kembali seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, Sehun yang melihat hal itu langsung tersenyum manis sambil memandang wajah Tao yang sedang terlelap. Hal ajaib kedua terjadi lagi, Sehun yang tidak pernah tersenyum kini menyunggingkan senyum manisnya, sepertinya Tao telah menepati ucapannya yaitu akan membantu Sehun untuk tersenyum kembali, walaupun secara tidak langsung.

Jam pun sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore, Sehun yang tertidur di samping Tao (dengan memeluk Tao tentunya) menggeliatkan tubuhnya, mencari posisi yang nyaman, lihatlah ia malah membenamkan wajahnya di dada Tao. Sedangkan, Tao (yang sudah terbangun dari tadi) hanya bisa tersenyum manis sambil mengelus rambut Sehun. Awalnya, Tao sangat kaget mendapati Sehun yang tidur di sampingnya, namun tidak dapat dipungkiri hatinya sangat senang bisa memeluk erat pujaan hatinya seperti ini.

DRRT ! DRRT !

Ponsel Sehun yang berada di sakunya bergetar pertanda kalau ada telepon masuk. Dengan mata setengah terpejam, Sehun mengambil ponselnya.

"Yeoboseyo" ujar Sehun serak—efek bangun tidur.

"_Yaaa ! Sehuna ! kamu kemana aja heum !? kenapa belum pulang ? hari sudah mulai gelap tau !_"

"Apanya yang ada dimana ?daritadi aku tidur di kamarku, eomma"

Ingin rasanya Tao tertawa mendengar ucapan Sehun, apakah dia masih belum sadar kalau dirinya berada di kamar orang lain.

"_He ? kamu lagi ngelindur atau apa ? kalau kamu ada di rumah, ngapain eomma nelpon kamu !_"

Sehun mengeryitkan dahinya saat mendengar ucapan eommanya, matanya pun langsung terbuka sepenuhnya. Kini di otaknya, langsung muncul sebuah ingatan bahwa ia tadi pergi ke rumahnya Tao. Setelah sadar, Sehun langsung bangkit dan langsung mematikan ponselnya, tidak dipedulikannya eommanya (yang mungkin) berteriak kesal karena ia memutuskan teleponnya.

"Sejak kapan kamu pindah ke sini heum ?" tanya Tao dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"Ah—itu—anu—" Sehun tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, lidahnya mendadak kelu.

"Anu—anu apa ? tapi kalau kamu mau pindah kesini juga nggak apa-apa kok" goda Tao.

"Ani !" ujar Sehun sambil mengambil tasnya, "Aku mau pulang dulu !" secepat kilat Sehun langsung turun dari kasur dan berlari menuju pintu. Sungguh—Tao ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah Sehun sekarang.

Namun, Sehun menghentikan gerakannya lalu ia menoleh ke arah Tao, "Cepatlah sembuh, rasanya aneh kalau nggak ada kamu di sekolah" setelah berucap demikian, Sehun keluar dari kamar Tao, meninggalkan Tao yang masih setia memandang pintu kamarnya dengan senyum di bibirnya.

"Terima kasih—Sehun".

* * *

.

.

.

Natal akan tiba 2 hari lagi, setiap sudut jalan pasti ditemukan pohon natal berukuran sedang, berbagai hiasan natal sudah terpasang rapi di setiap toko atau pusat perbelanjaan, dan jangan lupa dengan kakek gendut berjenggot putih yang memakai baju hangat berwarna merah di pinggir jalan yang sedang membagikan lolipop untuk anak kecil.

Sehun yang melihat semua itu hanya bisa menghela nafasnya, waktu Chanyeol masih ada, hari ini adalah hari dimana dia dan kekasihnya itu menghias pohon natal bersama lalu dilanjutkan dengan membeli hadiah untuk keluarga dan teman terdekat. Sejurus kemudian, Sehun sadar bahwa itu semua hanya tinggal kenangan.

Hari ini, Sehun akan mengunjungi suatu tempat. Tempat dimana ia bisa merasakan kehadiran Chanyeol, karena ia tahu raga Chanyeol mungkin tak lagi di sampingnya tapi cintanya akan selalu hidup di hati Sehun.

Setelah cukup lama berjalan, akhirnya namja manis itu sampai di tempat yang diinginkannya, sebuah rumah kecil yang di depannya tertera sebuah angka 14. Sehun memencet bel yang memang terdapat disisi pagar.

Tidak lama kemudian, keluarlah seorang yeoja paruh baya yang langsung tersenyum manis menyambut kedatangan Sehun.

"Annyeong—Song ahjumma" ujar Sehun sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Nado—Sehun-sshi, bagaimana kabarmu ?" ujar Song ahjumma sambil membukakan pintu pagar dan membiarkan Sehun masuk.

"Kabarku baik-baik saja, ahjumma sendiri bagaimana ?"

"Ahjumma juga baik-baik saja" jawab Song ahjumma sambil berjalan mendahului Sehun masuk ke rumah itu.

Sebelum masuk, Sehun mengamati sekitar rumah, ternyata rumah ini tetap seperti dulu sama seperti saat Chanyeol masih hidup. Ya—rumah ini adalah rumah kekasih Sehun. Kalau boleh cerita sedikit—waktu Chanyeol berumur 5 tahun, ia dan keluarganya harus pindah ke Jepang karena ayahnya dipindah tugaskan ke negeri sakura itu. Lalu, saat ia berusia 18 tahun, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk kuliah di Seoul jadi ayahnya pun membelikan Chanyeol sebuah rumah untuk ia tinggali selama di Seoul, karena Chanyeol kurang paham mengurus rumah dan tetek bengeknya, ia pun memperkerjakan Song ahjumma sebagai pengurus rumah setiap hari, Sehun selalu mengunjungi rumah ini makanya Song ahjumma sangat hafal dengan Sehun. Lalu, sejak kematian Chanyeol rumah ini pun dibiarkan kosong, Song ahjumma memang mengurus rumah ini namun sampai siang saja setelah itu dia akan pulang ke rumahnya. Sehun juga punya kebiasaan sebulan 2x ia akan mengunjungi rumah ini, untuk sekedar melepas rindu, yaah—walaupun tidak berhasil.

Setelah di dalam rumah, Sehun langsung berjalan ke arah kamar Chanyeol. Song ahjumma yang sudah tahu dengan kebiasaan Sehun hanya bisa memandang Sehun dengan tatapan sedih, dia tidak menyangka Sehun masih merasa kehilangan Chanyeol yang meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu.

Sehun mengamati kamar itu, di dindingnya masih tertempel foto Chanyeol. Lemari pakaian yang berwarna hitam, meja belajar dan kursi belajar, kasur dengan sprei berwarna hijau, bahkan gitar kesayangan Chanyeol semuanya masih ada dan masih di tempat yang sama. Sehun benar-benar tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi, semua yang ada di rumah ini benar-benar mengingatkan dia dengan Chanyeol. Ia bisa ingat dengan jelas, saat Chanyeol sedang bermain gitar sambil bernyanyi untuknya, saat Chanyeol sedang belajar karena besok ia ada ujian lalu Sehun menganggunya, dan saat Sehun tertidur lelap di dekapan Chanyeol. Semua itu benar-benar kenangan indah namun sekaligus menyakitkan.

Dengan perlahan, Sehun melangkah menuju kasur, ia menghempaskan dirinya di atas kasur, sungguh—Sehun masih dapat merasakan aroma tubuh Chanyeol yang melekat di kasur itu.

"Hiks—Chanyeol hyung—hiks" Sehun terus saja terisak, melepaskan rasa sesak di dada. Ia benamkan wajahnya di bantal, sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari bahwa Song ahjumma telah berdiri di pintu kamar Chanyeol, mata Song ahjumma ikut berkaca-kaca melihat Sehun yang sangat terpuruk.

"Sehun-shhi" panggil Song ahjumma lirih sambil menghampiri Sehun lalu duduk disampingnya.

Sehun menghapus air matanya, lalu bangun dan menatap Song ahjumma dengan mata sembabnya. "A—ada apa ahjumma ?".

Song ahjumma mengelus pipi Sehun, dihapusnya sisa-sisa air mata di pipi putihnya. "Sehun-sshi, ahjumma tahu kalau kamu sangat kehilangan Chanyeol, tapi kamu juga tidak boleh larut dalam kesedihan, Chanyeol pasti akan sangat sedih jika ia tahu bahwa orang yang paling dia sayangi masih menangisinya".

"A—aku tahu ahjumma, tapi aku sudah berusaha tapi aku tetap tidak mampu, aku benar-benar kehilangan Chanyeol hyung—aku—aku sangat merindukannya" ujar Sehun, air matanya mulai menggenang lagi di pelupuk matanya.

"Sehun-sshi, Tuhan itu maha pengasih—kehilangan orang yang sangat dicintai pasti membuat kita sangat sedih, tapi sadarlah jika kita kehilangan sesuatu maka kita harus merelakannya, ahjumma yakin Tuhan sudah punya rencana lain untukmu dan berbeda dari yang kamu harapkan selama ini tetapi rencana-Nya akan menjadi yang terindah dan terbaik untuk dirimu kedepannya. Belajarlah untuk merelakan Chanyeol, dia sudah bahagia disana—" Song ahjumma menatap Sehun, "—kamu mencintai Chanyeol kan ?"

Sehun mengangguk pelan. "Sangat mencintainya, ahjumma".

"Kalau begitu, kamu tidak mau kan orang yang kamu cintai bersedih—belajarlah untuk merelakan kepergian Chanyeol, bukalah lembaran hidup baru karena masih banyak yang mencintai dan menyayangimu, Sehun-sshi".

Sehun menatap Song ahjumma dalam lalu tersenyum tipis, "Aku akan mencobanya ahjumma".

"Iya—kamu memang harus mencobanya, ah ! tadi waktu aku membersihkan kamar ini aku menemukan buku ini" Song ahjumma menunjukkan sebuah buku kecil pada Sehun, "Mungkin ini milik Chanyeol—"

Sehun menatap buku kecil itu lalu diambilnya dari tangan Song ahjumma. Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya heran karena selama ini ia tidak tahu bahwa Chanyeol mempunyai buku kecil atau bisa dibilang diary itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu—ahjumma mau melanjutkan pekerjaan dulu" Song ahjumma mengusap rambut Sehun sebelum akhirnya keluar dari kamar Chanyeol untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sehun membuka buku kecil itu. Di halaman depannya terdapat foto Chanyeol dan dibawahnya terdapat tulisan "Park Chanyeol" serta foto Sehun dan dibawahnya terdapat tulisan "My Lovely Princess".

Ternyata, di dalam buku kecil itu terdapat sebuah tulisan tangan Chanyeol, Sehun melihat tanggal yang tertera di atas, 24 Desember 2011, itu berarti sehari sebelum kematian Chanyeol. Jantung Sehun berdebar keras saat ia sudah mulai membaca tulisan itu.

_Hei Sehuna, _

_Mungkin saat kamu membaca tulisan ini, aku tak lagi disampingmu, entah mengapa aku merasa sebentar lagi aku harus meninggalkanmu, aku merasa aku akan pergi ke tempat yang sangat jauh, tempat yang mungkin tidak akan bisa kamu gapai..._

_Tapi tenang saja, meskipun aku harus pergi meninggalkamu, aku tidak akan melupakanmu, Sehuna karena dirimu adalah cinta pertama dan terakhirku...aku juga berharap kamu juga tidak akan melupakanku..._

_Oh ya...sebenarnya aku tahu bahwa Tao sangat mencintaimu bahkan aku pernah merasa bersalah karena membuatmu menjadi milikku tapi mau bagaimana lagi, waktu itu aku benar-benar sangat , aku dapat melihat bahwa Tao tidak dapat menghapus cintanya untukmu aku bisa merasakannya saat ia menatapmu dan berbicara padamu. Hmm...Tao anak yang baik dan aku yakin dia bisa menjagamu jadi aku rela deh jika suatu saat nanti kamu bersamanya._

_Satu lagi...aku tidak mau melihatmu menangis, jangan sampai aku melihat buliran bening keluar dari mata indahmu, aku lebih suka jika sebuah senyuman manis yang tersungging di bibirmu karena hal itu akan membuatmu semakin manis dimataku._

_Sehuna...berbahagialah meskipun aku tak lagi disisimu, jangan biarkan kesedihan melingkupimu, berjanjilah padaku Sehuna...kamu akan selalu tersenyum.._

_AKU MENCINTAIMU, OH SEHUN..._

_Park Chanyeol_

_p.s :sampaikan permintaan maafku pada Tao ya ? _

Sehun sudah tidak dapat lagi membendung air matanya. "Ma—maafkan aku hyung—hiks—aku berjanji padamu, aku tidak akan lagi menangis, aku akan belajar untuk merelakanmu, hyung—hiks" ujar Sehun di sela isak tangisnya.

* * *

.

.

.

Sehun tengah memandangi butiran salju yang turun dari langit dari jendelanya, hari ini tanggal 24 Desember, itu berarti malam ini adalah malam natal, waktu kecil dulu Sehun tidak mau jika disuruh tidur, karena ia akan menunggu santa datang yang akan memberikannya hadiah (waktu itu Sehun percaya kalau santa claus itu ada).

Sehun melirik jam kecil yang berada di meja nakas, pukul 11 malam. Sehun menghela nafasnya di malam natal ini ia sendirian di rumah karena eomma dan appanya merayakan malam natal di rumah sepupu appanya.

DRRT ! DRRT !

Ponsel Sehun bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk. Sehun pun mengambil ponselnya dan melihat siapa yang mengiriminya pesan malam-malam begini.

_from : Tao panda_

_kamu sudah tidur ? semoga saja belum :D_

Sehun tersenyum melihat pesan yang dikirim oleh Tao. Semenjak, ia membaca tulisan Chanyeol, ia sudah mulai bisa tersenyum bahkan ia sudah mulai cerewet pada orang tuanya, Sehun yang dulu sudah kembali.

_to : Tao panda_

_aku belum tidur, memangnya ada apa ?_

_from : Tao panda_

_hmm...begitukah ? kalau begitu aku akan kerumahmu sekarang ya ?_

Sehun mengeryitkan dahinya saat membaca balasan dari Tao, mau apa namja bermata panda itu ke rumahnya malam-malam begini ditambah lagi sekarang lagi turun salju.

_to : Tao panda_

_mau ngapain memangnya ?_

15 menit berlalu, namun Tao tidak membalas pesan Sehun, ia pun memutuskan untuk tidur saja karena ia yakin Tao tidak mungkin ke rumahnya, ia pasti hanya bercanda tadi. Sehun merebahkan dirinya di kasur empuknya, saat hendak memejamkan matanya, ponselnya bergetar. Dengan malas, (karena ia berniat untuk tidur, namun ada yang menganggunya) ia melihat ponselnya, rupanya ada pesan masuk dari Tao.

_from : Tao_

_aku ada di depan rumahmu_

Mendapat pesan seperti itu, Sehun langsung mengambil jaket tebalnya lalu keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju pintu depan. Saat ia hendak membuka pintu depan, entah mengapa tiba-tiba ia menjadi gugup, jantungnya mendadak berdebar kencang.

"Ya Tuhan—apa ini pertanda kalau aku mulai memiliki rasa terhadap Tao ?" batin Sehun.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, ia tidak mau terlalu terburu-buru mengambil kesimpulan bahwa dirinya mulai mencintai Tao. Ia pun membuka pintu depan rumahnya, dan ia dapat melihat Tao yang melambaikan tangannya. Sehun menghampiri Tao yang berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya.

"Mau apa kamu kesini malam-malam begini ?" tanya Sehun sambil membukakan pintu pagar untuk Tao.

"Memangnya kenapa ? tidak boleh ?" ujar Tao dengan suara sedikit bergetar, maklum malam ini cuaca benar-benar sangat dingin.

"Bukannya begitu sih tapi kan sekarang kan cuacanya dingin sekali, apa kamu tidak kedinginan ?"

"Sebenarnya sih dingin tapi nggak apa-apa deh, demi kamu jangankan hanya begini badai salju pun akan aku hadapi" Tao mulai menggombal membuat pipi putih Sehun merona tapi untung saja sekarang sudah malam jadi Tao tidak melihat rona pink tipis di pipinya.

"Dasar ! masuklah" suruh Sehun.

Tao mengangguk, ia berjalan mengikuti Sehun yang berjalan duluan di depannya. Sebenarnya, Tao mempunyai alasan mengapa ia menemui Sehun malam-malam begini. Ia akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Sehun, ia akan bilang bahwa ia sangat mencintai namja kurus itu, ia tidak mau mengulang kebodohannya yang lalu, membiarkan Chanyeol memiliki Sehun.

Tao sebenarnya takut Sehun akan menolak perasaannya namun entah mengapa di sudut hatinya ia percaya bahwa Sehun juga memiliki rasa yang sama terhadapnya.

"Sehun !" panggil Tao, membuat Sehun yang hendak masuk ke rumahnya menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah Tao.

"Ada apa ?"

Tao mendekati Sehun, lalu ia mengenggam tangan Sehun dan tentu saja membuat Sehun kebingungan.

"Sehun—aku tahu kamu masih sangat mencintai Chanyeol hyung, aku juga tahu kamu tidak akan bisa melupakan Chanyeol hyung sampai kapanpun, tapi izinkan aku untuk mencintaimu—" Tao menatap mata Sehun dalam-dalam, "—aku sangat mencintaimu, mungkin aku tidak akan bisa menggantikan sosok Chanyeol hyung di hatimu tapi percayalah aku mempunyai cinta yang besar, cinta yang mampu membuatmu selalu bahagia" Tao semakin erat mengenggam tangan Sehun, "Sehun—jadilah milikku".

Sehun yang mendengar ucapan manis dari Tao, tidak kuasa menahan air matanya. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa Tao akan menyatakan perasaannya dengan sangat romantis begini. Tiba-tiba, Sehun mengingat ucapan yang ditulis oleh Chanyeol—

_Sehuna...berbahagialah meskipun aku tak lagi disisimu, jangan biarkan kesedihan melingkupimu, berjanjilah padaku Sehuna...kamu akan selalu tersenyum.._

Mungkin Tuhan mengirimkan Tao untuk Sehun, agar ia bisa menepati janjinya pada Chanyeol untuk selalu bahagia dan tersenyum.

Tao yang melihat Sehun menangis, langsung menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi Sehun. "Hei—hei, kenapa menangis ? kalau kamu tidak mau, aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk menerimaku, aku akan menunggu sampai hatimu terbuka untukku".

Sehun menggeleng lalu ia pun memeluk Tao erat, "Aku sudah merasakan betapa sakitnya kehilangan orang yang aku cintai, jadi berjanjilah padaku, apapun yang terjadi kamu tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku".

Tao mengelus punggung Sehun lembut, "Aku berjanji, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, aku akan selalu disampingmu".

Sehun diam saja, dia terus memeluk Tao dan membiarkan Tao mengelus punggungnya lembut. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua, mencoba menyelami betapa dalamnya perasaan masing-masing. Butiran salju menjadi saksi bisu cinta yang bersemi diantara mereka.

* * *

.

.

.

Akhirnya hari natal pun tiba, semua orang menyambutnya dengan cara berkumpul dengan keluarga lalu pergi liburan entah kemana. Tapi, tidak dengan Sehun dan Tao, saat ini mereka berada di depan sebuah kuburan, Sehun memandangi kuburan itu lalu meletakkan buket bunga di atas kuburan itu.

"Chanyeol hyung—kita bertemu lagi, bagaimana kabar hyung disana ? semoga hyung baik-baik saja, hari ini tepat 2 tahun hyung meninggalkan aku. Awalnya memang sangat berat untuk merelakan kepergianmu, hyung—tapi, setelah aku membaca tulisanmu aku sadar bahwa aku tidak boleh larut dalam kesedihan" Sehun menatap Tao yang ada disampingnya, "Hyung—sekarang aku sudah menemukan sumber kebahagiaanku lagi, aku akan menepati janjiku padamu, hyung—aku akan selalu bahagia dan membuka lembaran baru dengan orang yang aku sayangi, tapi hyung tidak usah khawatir, aku tidak akan melupakan hyung karena hyung sudah punya tempat sendiri di hatiku" ujar Sehun. Tao hanya tersenyum melihat Sehun.

Kemudian, Tao menggandeng tangan Sehun, "Chanyeol hyung—aku berjanji akan menjaga Sehun, aku tidak akan membiarkan setetes air mata mengalir dari matanya dan aku akan selalu mencintainya, dan aku berharap hyung selalu bahagia disana".

"Baiklah kalau begitu—kami pamit pulang dulu, hyung, kapan-kapan aku akan mengunjungi hyung lagi" Sehun mengusap nisan yang bertuliskan "Park Chanyeol" itu.

Tao dan Sehun pun berjalan keluar dari areal pemakaman sambil bergandengan tangan. Mulai hari ini dan seterusnya, Sehun akan menyambut natal dengan gembira. Hari natal memang pernah merenggut kebahagiaannya namun hari natal juga lah yang mengembalikan kebahagiaannya.

**END**

* * *

**big thank's to semua yang mau baca fanfict abal-abal gue, dengan atau tanpa review :D**


End file.
